Sisterly Love
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Trina tired of her sister taking her spot and decides to punish her. FEMSLASH


"How could you!?" Trina yells at her sister Tori, Trina had worked for six months for a duet with Andre but thanks to her sister, she took the spot light from her.

"What?"

"You knew I worked damn hard to get that spot!"

"It's only a duet, Trina. Besides lots of people know that I'm the better singer than you, anyway." Tori retorted, showing a rare flash of confidence against her domineering sister. A look crossed her sister's face, a look she had seen many times before. Trina moved towards her giving her that scary look the entire time. She stopped inches from her sister peering directly into her eyes.

Tori tried to match her gaze for as long as she could until her domineering sister once again forced her to back down and she muttered an apology. She had gotten used to being in the shadow of her sister regardless of their similar circumstances. Tori had also grown accustomed to her sister's bossiness and had in sense began to enjoy a controlling figure in her life.

"It's about time that you know who's in charge when it comes between me and you." She said as she pushed Tori down on the ground. Tori had seen her sister angry but not as domineering and intimidating as she was now. Trina ended up turning her back against Tori and unbuckled her pants and pulled them down along with her black thong that she secretly wears. She showed her glorious ass off to Tori who stood there watching what her sister was doing. Trina the oldest of the two, had always felt confident and aroused at her sexuality that she got from both men and women she was around.

She then bent over where her asshole was staring Tori in the face, Tori had no idea what her sister was up to. Tori was still kneeling so it was directly in her eye line, and Trina slowly moved backward until it was inches from Tori's face.

"Go ahead, smell it you fucking slut!" Trina demanded. Tori, having never seen her sister this angry or domineering, decided to comply. Before she really thought it through she moved in.

Tori gingerly moved her face forward a little bit more and took a good sniff. A day of working out and sweating mixed with the natural aromas already there. Tori hated to admit it but she immediately came to enjoy the scent and a bit too eagerly sniffed again, a look of relish starting to appear on her face. Trina took notice of this and a smug smirk flashed across her face. Tori was now eagerly sniffing her sister's asshole, and before she could react Trina had grabbed her by her ponytail and shoved her nose directly into her ass. Trina moved Tori's head up slightly so now Tori's mouth was directly on her asshole.

Trina spread her legs and held them open! Now Tori could plainly see the bare pussy, and while taking a longer look, Tori could see that Trina was in a state of high sexual excitement as her crack glistened with juice that had leaked from her pussy!

Making no attempt to hide her intentions Trina flexed her pelvic muscles which made her lips open and close slightly! Breathing harder now, Trina asked in a low voice, "Dear would you please massage my foot, it seems to have a cramp?" Looking around the store to make sure no one was watching, Tori took Trina's foot into her hands and softly rubbed the arch, feeling her whole body stiffen as she gently rubbed the pretty foot.

Tori was now caught up in the game, and leered more boldly at the gaping slit between the older woman's legs as she was now unashamedly exposing her genitals to the young girl! Tori looked back up and said, "You're quite the slut aren't you?!" The near dirty talk made Nickie let out with a soft moan. "Are you going to cum you little cunt?" pressed Tori.

"Oh yes," the now shaking lady answered! Tori could now see that the bare pussy was now beginning to spasm out of control as the fat lips began to open and close erratically as her orgasm began to build up in her cunt! Tori giving a quick look around the store, and when she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she buried her index finger deep into the gaping pussy, and after only two or three quick thrusts, Trina whole body stiffened while a vicious orgasm wrenched her shaking pussy! Afterwards, she slumped over in the chair waiting for her cum to subside and her breathing to return to normal before announcing softly,

"That was fun." Said Trina as she looks over at her sister who was extremely exhausted.

"We should do that again." She said as she stepped towards the bathroom giving Tori a nice shake of her gorgeous ass.


End file.
